


Change in Atmosphere

by TheGuard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Atmospheric, First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuard/pseuds/TheGuard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Describe a place that changes in atmosphere between day and night, minimum of 500 words"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Atmosphere

It's not safe to go out there at night. Monsters will prowl the dark waiting for their prey. Skeletons armed with bows and arrows, some ride giant spiders with fangs sharp, through the caves and hills. The zombies lurch though the swamplands, their haunting moans for flesh and brains, tearing down the doors of houses in small villages. The Endermen who teleport and their fatal stare. It's not safe to go out there at night, not unless you're well equipped. Tools to fight back the dark. Armour to shield yourself. Redstone lamps that glow and torches that flicker to show you the way in the gloom. To wander out at this time could be suicidal if you're not prepared for what is out there. 

As the sun rises and the moon sets, the horizon glows. The monsters scatter and retreat to the darkness of caves, mineshafts and strongholds. Those who fail are caught by the heat of the sun and your blade and arrows. Your supplies are filled with loot from the mobs. Bones to make bone meal for helping the crops grow, and dye for wool. Arrows dropped by skeletons will refill your quiver. Spider eyes for potions and their string to make bows and fishing rods. The bright light from the sun bathes the land, the surface of water glitters. Routine can begin again, the hunt for more materials and harvest the crops. Animals start to wander the land again. Sheep idly graze on the grass as you milk the surrounding cows, and pigs will amble along, the occasional grunt as they go. The wild wolf packs all hunt together in the forests, and groups of ocelots hide in the trees.

Mining for ores, gathering the wheat, pumpkins and melons. Chicken's eggs as well. Using tools and materials to sculpt and create on the canvas world around you. The adventurer's way. A code you never thought that you'd come to live by every day. The wind rustles the leaves and vines of trees, chopping the wood down and a couple of apples to catch if you're lucky. Planting new saplings for the trees you fell. Taking a few trips to the caves, where water flows into lava pools, diamonds glitter in the light of the liquid fire. Exploring the abandoned mineshafts and finding treasures of varying descriptions. Some worthy of taking like ingots of iron and gold and diamonds. And some that aren't so worthy, things like coal and bread, but they're still useful in their own way. The world holds a huge hoards of these treasures, on the surface and underground. Shovelling in the snowy woods and relaxing on sandy beaches. 

It's as if the sun protects you from the dangers of aggressive creatures, shielding you from the monsters like armour and all the dangers just happen at night. It's all peaceful across the surface, peaceful enough for you to drop your guard at any time you like. Nothing can stop you now!

SssssSSSSSSS  
**BOOM**

Goddamn Creepers.


End file.
